The Unknown
by master occlumens
Summary: Post Hogwarts story. Will fill in the details of Voldemort's defeat. Does not follow canon storyline. With a well laid plan Harry had wielded great power and had decimated Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts. Find out what happened next. Harry/Fleur.


Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy had worked hard in the three years since the fall of Voldemort. He had barely escaped serving some serious time in Azkaban, having only been in the prison for a matter of months. When the Dark Lord fell to Potter's hands at the end both of their 7th years, it had been a trying time for the Malfoy heir. He had been heavily involved in the Dark Lord's sinister plans on the run up to the attack on Hogwarts. At the start of sixth year he had been made a fully fledged Death Eater. Something, that at the time he had been proud of.

However things had not gone the dark lord's way. Potter had been too strong, how an eighteen year old boy had accomplished what he had, flummoxed everyone. It was said that at the end of the Boy-Who-Lived's fifth year, after losing his godfather, that he only had one thing on his mind. Revenge. Draco had seen the look in those powerful emerald eyes as Voldemort cowered at the saviour's feet, begging for mercy. He got none.

* * *

Potter had been ruthless, there were only a few survivors that had been allied with Voldemort, mostly low level Death Eaters and foreign support the Dark Lord had secretly gathered. All had been hunted by Potter, most killed, however some were taken into custody and place in the newly reformed Azkaban, made secure by a contract with the Goblins no less. It now boasted Goblin warriors and the Dementors that hadn't been destroyed.

Draco had realised near the end of sixth year, after his botched assassination attempt on Dumbledore, that Voldemort would ultimately lose. He had been moments from glory, he had looked into the old wizards eyes as he held his wand over him on top of the astronomy tower. He had uttered the first word of the deadly curse when Potter's stunner had slammed him into the wall.

The ministry had still been in tatters at that time and Fudge's incompetence had allowed him to flee from capture facing attempted murder. He had gone to the Dark Lord, who had not been happy of his failure and the loss of a spy in Hogwarts.

At this time it had been too late to go back to the light. He was a wanted criminal. But he had started to take plans to ensure his safety should the Dark Lord fall. He had siphoned of funds from the Malfoy account and had prepared a safe house without his father's or Voldemort's knowledge.

* * *

It had paid off. The battle had been bloody and terrifying, after marching on the gates of Hogwarts the combined force of Death Eaters, vampires, werewolves and mercenaries had laughed at the ease in which they broke down the main gates. They had almost marched to the castle itself when the shit hit the fan.

It was a trap. Giants thirty feet tall had hit them from the side of the lake having been hidden underwater with bubblehead charms. Then when their backs were turned a sea of acromantula some the size of muggle cars had poured out of the forest. Then spell fire rained on them from above, strike teams of witches and wizards on brooms, and some even riding dragons, lacing the helpless foes below with torrents of fire.

It had been a blood bath. The Dark Lord was helpless, even with his immense power he couldn't protect his entire force, his eye's blazed as he shielded those closest to him, those most important. Thankfully Draco was one of them. With Voldemort at the lead they had left the site of the main battle and headed to doors to Hogwarts. Expecting a bunch of hapless students and the odd professor, they were met with battle hardened aurors, the coveted Order of the Phoenix and Albus Dumbledore himself.

Draco and the other Death Eaters had immediately been engaged by the light's forces, the fight spread from the Entrance Hall to the Great Hall and some of the surrounding corridors. All were empty.

The Entrance Hall itself played host the Dark Lord's and Dumbledore's duel. Wands slashed viciously and spells were fired faster than Draco thought possible. But none of this had made sense to Draco, where was Potter, wasn't it him who had to defeat Voldemort.

It seemed that the forces of the light had known of the attack and had planned well. Whilst part of the Order and auror force were assigned to the air assault the rest were sent with Dumbledore to hold the Dark Lord off at the entrance, whilst Potter and the DA saw to the safety of the students.

It was a brilliant plan and it was executed perfectly. Whilst the Death Eaters were taking a beating the students had escaped and the Dark Lords forces had all but been exterminated.

With only thirty or so of the Death Eaters making it into the castle they were losing. The light side were not taking any chances and killing curses were used liberally by both sides. With some of the light's best, Moody and Shacklebolt leading the offensive against the Death Eaters, it didn't take long until there were only a few of them left.

The remaing Death Eaters had fled into the castle corridors, a few would find their way out, some would be cut down by pursuing aurors and the unlucky one's ran into Potter who was on his way to the Entrance Hall. Draco dared not move from his hiding place. He had disillusioned himself in the Great Hall back flat against the wall with the doors. Waiting for his chance.

Apart from Dumbledore and Voldemort the Entrance Hall and Great Hall were empty save for a few injured and the unmoving bodies of those who had fallen. Draco had crept from his hiding place and slipped into the Entrance Hall, the ferocity of the ongoing duel masking his presence. Heart beating wildly he had taken aim on Dumbledore's exposed back and would finish what he had started almost a year ago.

How wrong he was.

Before the 'a' of 'avada' was out of his mouth they hit him.

The first spell opened a gash from his shoulder to his hip. The second blew him of his feet and backwards through a portion of the solid stone wall and into the Great Hall. He saw stars and grasped wildly at the hole in his chest. Lying in a growing pool of his own blood he looked up and met the eye's of someone he wished he'd never met.

Harry Fucking Potter.

At that moment Dumbledore had sighed in relief. With his age and lack of agility against him he had slowly been losing to Voldemort. He had also realised that since the last time they had faced each other in the ministry atrium two years ago, the Dark Lord had gotten much more powerful, unnaturally powerful.

Whatever sick rituals he had done had worked, he looked no worse for wear after duelling with the aging headmaster for over an hour. Dumbledore himself was breathing heavily, sweating and was highly disturbed upon looking at the young Malfoy, at just how close he had come to his end. Again.

Looking to his twice saviour he nodded his head at the seventh year before backing away, this wasn't his fight any longer.

Clad underneath in the finest armour the wizarding world had to offer, Basilisk hide, and cloaked in a fine weave of spun Basilisk scales and acromantula silk, Harry had looked every inch the powerful Lord he had grown up to become.

As usual Voldemort had bragged. Taunted the young man with the horrors of his past, none of them caused even the slightest flicker of the sparkling green eyes.

After this, perhaps hoping to catch him of guard Voldemort had quickly fired the killing curse, and the greatest duel in all magical history had begun.

Harry had easily step sided the opening shot and had returned fire with a flick of his wrist, the result had been an ear bursting bang followed by spell so powerful it dragged up the dust in its wake. Voldemort's hastily prepared shield physically bent under the strain and eventually snapped clean in two before dissipating into nothing, fortunately for him it had absorbed the worst of the damage.

Spell fire was exchanged so fast that their wands and arms were a blur. Streaks of different coloured spells merged as another was fired before the previous had barely accelerated out of their wands.

Pulling on all of his vast knowledge Voldemort had gave it his all, firing elemental curses the likes of which were only heard of in ancient texts. Vast ice spears that tore their way straight at Harry's chest, but with hurried hand gestures they had been shattered, and the resulting shrapnel had been reversed and was embedded in the Dark Lord's torso.

This point had marked the beginning of the end for the evil lord. Having yet to have landed a spell on his enemy he was faltering, the various wounds opened by Potter's wand tired and slowed him.

By this time the duel had attracted the attention of the remaining combatants of the light, who had returned from their search of the castle. They looked on with wide eyes as they observed the scene. The prophecy finally unfolding before their eyes.

Gathering the last of his energy Voldemort had whipped his wand and cast a spell that would surely end the life of his nemesis.

The deadly fiendfyre.

The spectators had scrambled back fast to escape the heat of the advancing inferno. The murderous flames enveloped the entire hall with a blaze of destruction. The light side's hope had almost faded. But after endless minutes the flames had receded, the last of the Dark Lord's power spent, and from within the ebbing flames Harry Potter could be seen.

Encased in a shield of swirling bright light that looked like transparent molten silver, Harry was untouched by the power of the deadly spell.

Spreading his arms wide the silver shield parted and Harry had stalked forwards out of it. With his wand aimed at the man who killed his parents he had shouted one word, 'crucio'. Intent on having Voldemort feel what he had dealt out so many times.

Voldemort's screams hadn't lasted long, his vocal chords couldn't handle it. The power of the spell was unnerving and sickening to those watching. The Dark Lord's bones snapped, fused and then snapped again under the torrent of magic. The blood and flesh on what was left of his human body sizzled and blackened. His eyes, ears, nose and mouth poured blood.

When the spell had ended the creature in a puddle on the floor was unrecognisable. It had continued convulsing right up until Harry had cut off what remained of its head and set it on fire.

* * *

The final duel had been the most talked about topic after the battle. Harry Potter had been hailed a hero. Immortalised in wizarding history as the saviour of the entire world. Much to his dismay a giant statue had been erected in his honour inside the Ministry and at Hogwarts, he had also been awarded the Order of Merlin first class, three times for separate accounts of heroism in the fight against Voldemort. Still if one asked him about it he would play it down, as modest as he was.

In the aftermath of the battle the ministry had been entirely reformed. Just a week before the battle Fudge had been killed by Potter after he had been found out to be serving Voldemort. Amelia Bones had taken his place as minister and had kept hold of the title in an official vote. Death Eaters and allies of Fudge alike had been purged from the ministry and sentenced. In an impressive move Minister Bones had ordered an entire work up on the ministry of magic, ironing out years of flaws and inefficiencies, not to mention outdated and biased laws. With a stable government the magical world had slowly recovered.

The losses to the light side had been small. In total eighteen aurors had lost their lives along with Hestia Jones, Ephias Doge and Mundungus Fletcher from the Order of the Phoenix.

In the three years since the battle Albus Dumbledore had kept his place as Headmaster, but had stepped down from his some of his other duties. He was no longer head of the Wizengamot, returning to just take his seat as a member and head of family, the position was given to Lady Longbottom, who was as acquainted with the Wizengamot workings as he was, having held a seat longer than any other current member. Dumbledore had however kept his status as a member of the International Confederation of Wizards where he represented the magical community of Great Britain.

With a major reform also hitting out at the board of governors Hogwarts was back to its full glory. Without the shadow of war darkening its walls Hogwarts had regained the honour of number one institute for magical education. Severus Snape had finally received the Order of Merlin he had so desperately wanted, for services to the light through his work as a spy.

Hermione and Ron after becoming close during their sixth year were still together, the two of them were also heralded heroes due to their involvement in the final fight. Hermione headed up a research department within the Department of Mysteries and Ron had ascended quickly to the rank of Auror captain. They both lived together in a spacious flat in London.

Since her promotion to Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour an ex auror and veteran of the battle of Hogwarts had taken Amelia's place as head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Kingsley in turn had been promoted to Head Auror. Mad-eye Moody never one to seek the quiet life had come out of retirement and was in charge of training in the Department of Law Enforcement. A fact that scared the shit out of new recruits and seasoned aurors alike.

Arthur had accepted a promotion to Head of International Magical Cooperation, with the firing of many corrupt officials he was one of the few senior ministry staff left. His new job kept him busier than ever. Mending Britain's tender relationships with other magical countries was high on Amelia's post war agenda. Although even with his important job and new salary, he and Molly still lived comfortably at the Burrow.

Fred and George had opened their shop after leaving during fifth year. After successfully running their joke shop business the twin entrepreneurs had branched out and now made all sorts of magical devices, from everything ranging from home security to charmed clothing and armour. The sold to places all over the world and even supplied the ministry. To cope with demand they opened several stores and supply and distribution centres, employing house elves for labour. They operated the business from their Diagon alley headquarters. As their only investor they had made Harry a three way partner, it was an investment that returned a ridiculous amount of gold for all three of them each year, not that Harry needed the money.

Remus and Tonks had married shortly after the battle in a quiet ceremony. Harry had been best man to the last connection to his father and was ecstatic to see the old wolf so happy. The Lupins had taken up residence in the newly renovated Grimmauld Place, which as the manor of the House of Black would always remain Harry's, but he had insisted that they live there. With the new decorations and with a better behaved Kreacher at the helm it was a magnificent home. The old elf heads and disturbing portraits were a thing of the past.

Ginny had followed her friend Hermione into the Department of Mysteries. She and Harry had split from the relationship they had held in their sixth year. Despite fancying Harry since she was eleven they had both realised that they were not right for each other, much to the disappointment of her mother. Ginny worked alongside Hermione in the DOM, exactly what either of them did was not known to many. However the new technology that they were working on was announced to a select few less than a month ago. By altering the system that was used to detect magic use, the two of them, along with a team of unspeakable boffins had created a way to detect before the magic was actually cast. However they way it worked, by reacting to the strong negative emotions tied to dark magic meant that it was limited to dark spells. They would know normally one to two minutes before a dark spell was cast.

Despite the limitations of this remarkable technology it was put into use immediately, once Minister Bones had been informed of it. It was a highly secret operation. Only Hermione, Ginny, Croaker (the head of the DOM) and the Minister knew about it.

Ginny had been transferred from the DOM to a special new Department created entirely to oversee the running of the program. The Department of Premonition and Precognitive Awareness (DPPA). It's very existence was unknown to most. It was part Department of Mysteries and part Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The Law Enforcement side was headed by Ginny with Hermione operating the technical side of things. The other employees were handpicked form the Auror force and the Unspeakables and were bound with more oaths than could be counted. It was situated in a section of the ministry only accessible to those who knew it existed. Should word get out that dark magic could be traced so accurately before it was even performed it would render the technology useless.

The plan was for the department to have its own staff of quick response agents that could get to a future crime scene and detain the caster in less than one minute. The team was lead by none other than Nymphadora Lupin and had been in training for months. So far things were looking good, when a future dark crime was detected Hermione and Ginny would coordinate a response that would have the would be criminal in Azkaban before they had even mouthed the curse. It was projected that it would lower cases of crime particularly murder by 80 percent, with the rest being performed in non dark ways. This would free up the aurors from investigating long and tedious cases and allow them to remain out in the field keeping the peace. It had yet to go live and despite their worries about the ethics of the program the two witches were immensely proud of their achievement.

* * *

Draco had spent five months in St. Mungos after the battle. It had been touch and go whether or not he would survive. The wounds inflicted by Potter had been extensive and he had lost a lot of blood. But thankfully he had not died on the Great Hall floor. His rehabilitation had been long and hard. He sported a jagged scar where the curse had nearly cut him in two. He had been in a coma for a month after the battle and had woken to find himself in the long term ward. He had his own room, but only because he was a criminal. With a double account of attempted murder on his hands he was guarded at all times, and never allowed a wand. On the day of his release from St. Mungos more aurors arrived to escort him straight to a ministry cell where he awaited trail for his actions. As a new auror at the time Ron Weasley had not held back the mocking as he was placed behind bars.

Having been broken at the hands of Harry Potter, Draco submitted to the new court of magic and was found guilty. However the court took into account his poor parenting, the fact that his father was a death eater, the fact that he was moulded to the dark side from a young age and that he had done what he had to protect his mother. The court was lenient and he had been sentenced seven months in the island prison.

Under the command of the new ministry and the Goblins, Azkaban was arguably worse than it was before. The prisoners were offered no comforts. The new wards were so strong they could be felt by the inmates, a sign that they would not be escaping. Dementors guarded every floor if only to spread the feeling of despair. Goblin warrior teams were posted at key locations and patrolled night and day. The auror force also had an Azkaban guard. The island also sported two dragons that were stationed at the only entrance to the prison. This ensured that all inbound prisoners got a good look at what was keeping them in, increasing fear factor tenfold.

All in all Azkaban had become the most secure holding facility in the Wizarding world and even held prisoners from foreign magical nations, as part of Arthur Weasley's plan for cooperation.

Draco had been holed up on the third floor. He didn't know how many floors there were but since he had not passed any other Death Eaters he assumed that he wasn't in a high security section. The only other surviving Death Eaters of Voldemort's inner circle were Rookwood, once an unspeakable, and Nott, father to one of Draco school mates. Draco's own father had been killed in the battle, cleaved in two by a curse from Tonks, Draco's cousin. Being the notorious Death Eaters that they were Rookwood and Nott had only just escaped being sentenced to death, they were now buried deep below the earth in the bowels of Azkaban.

After his release from prison Draco had set about sorting his life out. All of the Death Eaters had had their assets seized by a joint effort from the Ministry and the Goblins. Narcissa Malfoy had failed to obtain the status of Head of the Malfoy line, and so was stripped of everything except her personal vault. However after a comprehensive search of the premises she was allowed back into Malfoy manor.

Several tense negotiations with the goblins had allowed him to take his rightful place as head of the Malfoy family, however the cash contents of the family vault were long gone, probably used in the reform of the Ministry. But with the funds Narcissa had and the money Draco had cleverly obscured before the fight he and his mother could live comfortably in the ancestral home. Even with wise investment however Draco realised he would have to get a job. Something which did not please him.

Since the new reform there were plenty of jobs in the Ministry. Well paid jobs. But it had taken months for someone to hire him. He had ended up in a newly overhauled sub department of the DMLE called the Wizengamot Administration Services. Essentially it dealt with building the legal cases of people who were set to face a trial, which was now mandatory, regardless of what they had done. Draco was originally a junior attorney however he had worked hard and excelled and now eighteen months after starting, was the head of a small team. He worked closely with the Auror office and other departments in the ministry to make sure that everyone faced a fair trial before the Wizengamot. It was a job he could never have imagined himself doing, but he was good at it and he enjoyed it, and it paid well.

* * *

In the months soon after the war Harry had been busy. He was heavily involved in the clean up process. Lending his thoughts and opinions to all who sought it. Working closely with Minister Bones he had helped her formulate the plans that would put the Wizarding world of Britain back on its feet. After inheriting the Potter family fortune and that of the Black family he was very rich, but on top of this Fred and George had been so successful that his wealth was growing at a fast rate. This was all topped off with the large lump of galleons he had been given as a reward for killing Voldemort and ending the dark tyranny. He had tried not to accept it but it wasn't possible. What was ironic was that it was the Death Eaters money.

With his substantial wealth in mind he had dedicated some time to learning what to do with it. He had made some other prudent investments in several businesses as well as some property. He had commissioned the rebuild of Potter Manor, the ancestral home of the Potters, destroyed in the first war when his grandparents were killed. It was a magnificent building, built to the original specifications he had found in the vault. Alongside this he had bought a massive palatial apartment in London. This was where Harry spent most of his time, he loved it because it was the first place he had actually bought, somewhere that was his, not handed down through the family. He had all but given Remus and Tonks Grimmauld Place after ordering the total renovation of it.

Aside from messing with his vast wealth Harry worked tirelessly in lengthy processes to remove decades of corruption from the Ministry. He had used the two family seats he held to push through the new legislations that he had helped finalise. Whilst he realised that this was what Death Eaters used to do, he comforted himself by remembering that he was doing this for good not evil.

He had also overseen the capture of all of Voldemort's sympathisers. He had been responsible for the deaths and captures of more than twenty people who were now serving life sentences. On the subject of Azkaban he had also used his good relationship with the Goblin Nation to smooth over the deal that had secured the prison.

After a year of hard work he had slowly extracted himself from the politics, ensuring that the ministry could function without him behind the scenes. Not knowing what to do with himself now that he was free of all of his previous burdens, he had signed a contract with Puddlemere United, playing as seeker along with his old captain Oliver Wood.

With public opinion of him already high, becoming a star seeker for a premier quidditch club had only caused his fame to skyrocket. An entire season with the club had ended with him in the national team and ultimately with a narrow victory over his old friend Victor Krum, in the Quidditch world cup final.

He played quidditch for a year, after the world cup he gracefully retired at the top, much to the disappointment of his army of fans. As much as he enjoyed quidditch he didn't want to spend his life doing it, in fact after just a year it was sort of boring him.

And so two years after the battle, after living the high life of a super rich super star, Harry had decided that he was going to travel, to see the world and find something to do that challenged him, something that he wouldn't grow bored with. Of course he also needed to get away from his hordes of fans.

Ron and Hermione, and all of his other friends for that matter had been upset that he was leaving. Some of them even offered to come with him. But he had decided that it was something that he needed to do himself. After saying his goodbyes he had apparated away from England and didn't return for almost a year.

He wrote his friends often of course, they kept in touch, and speculation of his whereabouts was printed daily in the Prophet, which hadn't said a bad word about Harry since his fifth year, and never would now that he owned it.

Current reports have him last sighted with a beautiful veela, on a small island in the Caribbean, which apparently he also owns.

* * *

Thanks you everyone for reading.

Please review.

master occlumens


End file.
